Daytime episodes known to exist
In the years before home video recording became mainstream and videotapes were rather costly, most broadcast networks and production companies generally saw television as one-time programming. For those shows which aired live, their nonexistence today is usually due to simply not recording it; for videotaped shows, especially in the 1960s-70s, the 2" quadruplex videotapes were bulky and expensive to store. As such, some companies and networks either destroyed the tapes outright or reused them for other shows in a cost-saving measure, typically resulting in the disappearance of many shows and (in)famous moments. While CBS quit this process in September 1972 and ABC stopped around January 1978, NBC continued until Fred Silverman ended it in 1980. [[Wheel of Fortune timeline (network)|Daytime Wheel of Fortune]] was among the victims (a King World representative stated in August 2006 that all Woolery shows and some of the early Sajak years were recorded over as per company policy), with the full status unknown primarily due to GSN having aired a mere three episodes in its 17 years on the air; meanwhile, a great many episodes and clips saved from their original airings by collectors and contestants have found their way to various video-sharing sites, most notably YouTube. As a service to collectors and researchers alike, this page details the daytime episodes known to exist with contestant names (where known) and alternate (usually incorrect) airdates found through various sources. Existing (1973-80) Pilots * September 1973 (Shopper's Bazaar pilot) – held by GSN. Monochrome photographs (including the Round 3 Wheel layout) and a color shot of Chuck Woolery (standing in front of the Rounds 1-2 Wheel) were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story and, more recently, ABC's tribute to Ed Flesh. * August 28, 1974 (both Edd Byrnes pilots) – two brief clips from one pilot were seen on the ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show: from Edd saying "Spin that Wheel!" to the end of a spin, and from him saying "Do you want to solve?" until just after the puzzle board slides away to reveal the prizes; the puzzle, PRINCESS ANNE, was solved by Roseanne for $825. Part of the first clip is spoken over by Pat Sajak, and the tail end of the second by Vanna White. 1975 * January 6, 1975 (series premiere) – clips were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story. The last 49 seconds, recorded on audio tape by Ernie G. Anderson, can be heard here. * July 15, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. An inquiry for the purpose of this Wiki returned the figure of $75. * August 29, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. An inquiry for the purpose of this Wiki returned the figure of $75. 1976 * May 20, 1976 (Elliot/Kathi/Lee) – held by the Paley Center for Media. * June 7, 1976 (Gerry/Linda/Lee) – held by the Paley Center for Media, and aired by GSN in 2007. Also stated as being from June 3. * 1976 (Monday of NBC's All-Star Dream Machine Championship; Richard/Patty/Rick) – held by the Paley Center for Media. 1977 * No episodes or photographs are known to exist from this year, leaving a very large gap of uncertainty. 1978 The first nine seconds of an opening possibly from this year was used on the 3,000th and 4,000th nighttime shows, the latter aired by GSN in 2007. For reasons unknown, the latter show adds a caption of "1983". * January 18, 1978 (#785; ?/?/? {female}) – held by the Paley Center for Media. Two pictures taken by Shauna Dillavou can be seen here and here. * March 15, 1978 (Carol/Beth/Maryann) – held by the Paley Center for Media, and clips were used in this interview with Chuck (with a 2004 GSN logo present, suggesting that the network holds it as well). Incorrectly stated as being from March 18, which is a Saturday. * 1978 (Barbara/Herb/Pat; known to follow the March 15 changes) – taped by Barbara's husband, Mike Adams. A high-quality montage is here (12 seconds of the open {from Charlie's "Wheeeeel of Fortune!" through Chuck's introduction}, Barbara's contestant interview {:21}, and last 3:36 of Round 3 {including the final tally}, while the full Round 3 segment (running 5:52) can be seen in its entirety here (albeit in lower quality). * 1978 (Barbara/?/?) – episode immediately following the above, also taped by Mike Adams. * April 6, 1978 (Star Bonus; Scott/Glenda/Gail) – circulates among collectors, taped by contestant Scott Hostetler. * April 7, 1978 (Star Bonus; Scott/Peggy/Laura) – circulates among collectors, also taped by Scott Hostetler. 1979 * March 2, 1979 (Angela/Leo/Juanita) – circulates among collectors. * March 27, 1979 (Gwen/Brian/Anita) – circulates among collectors. * May 31, 1979 (Summer Bartholomew fills in; Hilarie/David/? {female}) – taped by contestant Hilarie and her husband. Her contestant interview can be seen here, and a montage of the game here (first 18 seconds of Round 1, last two minutes of Round 2, four clips of Round 3 {:27, :35, :13, and last 1:36; total of 2:51}, and last 13 seconds of the credits). * June 1, 1979 (Summer fills in; Henry{?}/Hilarie/Janet{?}) – taped by contestant Hilarie and her husband. A montage of this game can be seen here (18 seconds of the open {money graphic through just before Chuck interviews the players}, Hilarie's interview {:08}, a portion of Round 1 {1:26}, two clips of Round 2 {first :19, with another :43 from later; total of 1:02}, last 59 seconds of Round 3, and first ten seconds of the final tally afterward). * December 4, 1979 (Susan/Lea/Ginger) – circulates among collectors. * December 13, 1979 (Linda{?}/?/?) – closing segment circulates among collectors. * December 31, 1979 (Lou/Allan/Jackie) – circulates among collectors. 1980 * March 18, 1980 (Charline/Becky/Les) – circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from March 19 or 20. * March 25, 1980 (Mazel/Bob/Kevin) – circulates among collectors. * May 7, 1980 (Paul/Diane/Cathy) – circulates among collectors. * June 9, 1980 (Fred/Lu/Heidi) – audio recording circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from June 7, which is a Saturday. * June 20, 1980 (Ken/Linda/Charlotte) – circulates among collectors. Jack Clark Announces * August 18, 1980 (Carole/Mike/Nancy) – Round 3 onward circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from August 22. * November 6, 1980 (Tom Kennedy {Art}/Monty/Minnie) – circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from November 7. * December 18, 1980 (Laura/Joyce/Barbara) – circulates among collectors, albeit with no end segment. * December 24, 1980 (Vicki/Bud/Linda) – circulates among collectors. Circulating (1981-91) All episodes from 1981 onward are believed to be intact, with the below lists being what is known to circulate of this period. (Due to being rerun several times by GSN and Discovery Kids, most or all of Wheel 2000 circulates.) Woolery According to a YouTube user (the same one who put up the entire audio of Chuck's last show), a 1981 Armed Forces Week show exists on audio tape. However, it has not yet been uploaded. * April 21, 1981 (Virginia/Jan/Lori) – latest Chuck Woolery episode known to circulate in full with video. Also stated as being from May 19. * September 1981 (Portland Week; Linda/Frank/? {female}) – taped by contestant Frank Hamel, but does not circulate. A clip of Round 3 can be seen here. * December 18, 1981 (Christmas Wish Week; Terry/Debbie/"Smitty" {Vivia}) – audio recording circulates. Revamped Set * December 25, 1981 (Chuck's last show; Claudia/Betty/Sonny) – full audio recording circulates, with two video clips: full open through just before the opening spin (2:04), and final score tally through end of show (2:33). Sajak/Stafford * December 28, 1981 (Pat Sajak's first show; Jim/Keith/Stacie) – not only circulates, but clips have been seen in various places. * March 11, 1982 (Nancy/Beverly/Karen) – several YouTube comments note that a voiceover during the below episode dates this to September 2. * March 12, 1982 (Beverly/Dorian/Bill) – several YouTube comments note that a voiceover during the credits, promoting an NFL preseason game between the Giants and Dolphins, dates this to September 3. It is uncertain whether these are reruns, or the March dates are simply incorrect. * October 22, 1982 (Susan Stafford's last show) – clips were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story, and in this 2011 interview with Susan. Sajak/Interim The proper order is currently unknown. * Fall 1982 (Vicki McCarty auditions) – a clip of an entrance was used on the show's E! True Hollywood Story. * Fall 1982 (Vanna White's first "audition" show) – brief footage has been shown on the nighttime version; according to her narration ("three weeks later, I was taping my first show"), this aired around November 14. Sajak/White Alan Thicke's Cues * December 13, 1982 (Vanna's first official show; Robin/Louis/Linda) – aired by GSN in 2007, and may also circulate in its original-broadcast form. * December 29, 1982 (Teen Week; Chris/Evangelina/Jonathan) – another episode may circulate from this week, but this is uncertain. * January 20, 1983 (#2,044) – first 1:11, including slate. * April 1, 1983 (Teen Week; Trevor/Juanita/Michelle) * May 1983 (Jackie/Penny/Paul) – circulates as a monochrome recording. Merv Griffin's Cues * October 31, 1983 (Tina/Janet/Tim) * November 9, 1983 (Couples Week; Bill & Kathy/Don & Susan/Frank & Debbie) * January 1984 (Lynn/Doug/Cathy) * February 29, 1984 (Battle of the Sexes; Ron/Ray/Rick) * April or May 1984 (Thursday; Staa/Nickie/Bill) – aired between April 12 and May 24 due to a voiceover promo for The Duck Factory, which aired on Thursdays for the aforementioned timeframe. Bill is usually cited as having called Pat "Chuck"; he actually says "Jack". * 1984 (Celia/Joseph/Gloria) – second name may be spelled "Joesph". * 1984 (Drew/?/? {two females}) – specifically Drew Pinsky, better known today as Dr. Drew. On a January 2011 episode of Loveline, Pinsky mentioned that he appeared on Wheel but did not win anything. When he appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show the following September, clips of his episode were shown (a portion of his contestant interview, several missed letters on Place and Person puzzles, and a landing on Lose A Turn); the episode does not appear to circulate, and it was not specified where Ellen found it. (The Ellen clip may be seen here.) Second Starburst Backdrops * February 1, 1985 (Warren/Sol/Linda) * September 1985 (James/Karla/Yvonne) – possibly the 23rd, as it contains a promo for Your Number's Up. This also places the next two episodes' airdates into question. * September 23, 1985 (Karen/Robert/Rachel) * September 24, 1985 (Pamela/Tracie/Robert) * June 20, 1986 (Susan Stafford fills in; Peter/Aurora/Wendy) Third Starburst Backdrops * Fall 1986 (Monday; Dean/Kathy/Karen {Jackpot: $4,000}) * November 13, 1986 (supposedly the first daytime tie; Mike/Jill/Dawn {Jackpot: $3,000}) * December 22, 1986 (Teen Week; Chrissy/Tom/Danny) – it appears that, during the daytime Jackpot's lifespan, it was not used for special weeks. * December 23, 1986 (Teen Week; Jim/Tracey/Carol) – mostly pre-empted on the East Coast, returning just before the Round 3 prize descriptions. * December 24, 1986 (Teen Week; Kathy/Leslie/Victor) * December 25, 1986 (Teen Week; Valerie/Ian/Paula) * January 1987 (Mitzi/Tony/Cheryl {Jackpot: $?,000}) – taped by contestant Cheryl, but does not circulate. Most of Round 2 can be seen here, and a portion of Round 3 here. (While the Jackpot wedge is seen several times, no value is given.) * February 13, 1987 (Battle of the Sexes; Mike/Renee) * March 17, 1987 (Phyllis/Alan/Clay) * March 30, 1987 (Randy/Robin/Jim) * April 1, 1987 (Steven/Gail/Missy) * April 27, 1987 (Pete/Carolyn/Elaine) * June 15, 1987 (Rod/MaryKay/Angie {Jackpot: $5,000}) * November 30, 1987 (Dave/Diana/Susan {Jackpot: $1,000}) – Pat mentions that the previous Jackpot was $22,000, which is believed (by this Wiki) to be the record. * December 21, 1987 (Joey/Steve/Samantha) * December 25, 1987 (Lance/Renee/Joey) M. G. Kelly Announces * October 26, 1988 (Trick or Treat Week; Jeannette/Lenna/Elizabeth) * December 7, 1988 (Shawn/Elin/Maddy) * January 6, 1989 (Patti/Carey/Betsy) – incorrectly stated as being from January 5, and each of the subsequent episodes in January are incorrectly stated as airing the previous weekday. * January 9, 1989 (Pat's last show; Betsy/Consuelo/Gigi) – aired by GSN in 2007, and also circulates in its original-broadcast form. Benirschke * January 10, 1989 (Rolf Benirschke's first show; Karen/Cheryl/Consuelo) * January 11, 1989 (Karen/Judy/Robin) * January 12, 1989 (Kevin/Robin/Rhonda) * January 13, 1989 (Kathi/Keren/Rhonda) Charlie Returns * February 22, 1989 (Lois/Cami/Rochelle) – also stated as being from February 23. * June 30, 1989 (Rolf's last show; Julie/Jay/Marc) Goen, CBS Vowels Cost $200; Free Spin Wedge * July 17, 1989 (Bob Goen's first show; Fay/Rick/Lou) * July 18, 1989 (Eva/Patrick/Rick) * July 19, 1989 (Suzy/Jeff/Patrick) * July 20, 1989 (Julie/Patrick/Lesa) * July 21, 1989 (Biff/Jon/Carol) * August 29, 1989 (Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee) * August 31, 1989 (Rose/Jim/Martha Ann) * September 18, 1989 (Dave/Sandra/Ric) – taped by contestant Ric Barrios, but does not circulate. Vowels Cost $200; Free Spin Token * January 4, 1990 (Mike/Marcia/Don) * 1990 (Monday; Rochelle/Tammy/Hury) Vowels Cost $100; Six-Digit Contestant Displays * July 5, 1990 (Armed Forces Week, with players chosen from the audience) Seven-Digit Contestant Displays * December 25, 1990 (Christmas Day show; Todd/Tom/Philip) * January 11, 1991 (last CBS show; Brenna/Jim/Sonja) Goen, NBC * January 14, 1991 (return to NBC; Chuck/Jim/Tony) * February 1991 (Friday of Teen Week; Staci/Shawn/Sharon) * March 11, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 11; Jennifer/Trei/Whitney) * March 19, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 17; John/Glenn/Elaine) * March 21, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 19; Rosie/Dave/Mary) * 1991 (has flashing prize total upon pickup) – taped by contestant Patrick, but does not circulate. * May 23, 1991 (Sherrie/Joyce/Suanne) * May 24, 1991 (Tracye/Suanne/Mary Lu) * May 27, 1991 (Suanne/Steve/Danette) * September 20, 1991 (supposed finale; Gitta/Cheyenne/Ed) – also listed as being from June 29, July 5, or August 30. Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Lists